


Shared

by thatbigsinner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 24/7 D/s Relationship, Clones, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth are in a 24/7 D/S relationship. Sephiroth decides to share Cloud with his clones.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 82





	Shared

“You have many duties this time. Will you be able to fulfill them?” A finger looped through his coarse, black dog collar, tugging the ring at the front. “You may speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

He didn’t know why Sephiroth didn’t want to be addressed as master, why he was adamant about “sir.” He thought it was because of his time in the military, but he didn’t ask why. He had dared to double check once, to be clear, and his punishment had left him limping. He didn’t dare ask twice. 

The tug on his collar grew insistent, pulling him forward. Cloud followed, crawling at Sephiroth’s side, until they came to a stop and the hand vanished. He sat back on his heels, his hands in his lap, posture immaculate. Exactly as he had been taught. Sephiroth came around to his front, his arms folding over his chest. 

“Your primary duty is to keep track of me. Know where I am at all times. Recognize me amongst the others. Do not lose track of me. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your other duties are as they usually are, simply extended. You will do as you’re told. Respond correctly to touches. Speak only when spoken to. You may come only with permission. Apply these rules and the other standard fare not only to myself, but everyone present. The others and I share a will, and my will is your will. Your own pleasure is the absolute last priority. I expect your behavior to be immaculate. Nod if you understand.”

Cloud nodded, understanding from practice that this change in command meant his speaking privileges were once again revoked. He lowered his gaze to Sephiroth’s boots and dipped his head in submission. 

He could hear the sound of feet entering the room. It was a large space, and a long time before the final pair of boots was in the space. He could see the hems of robes surrounding him, but only the single pair of boots. Then there was a rustling sound, as robes were shed and tossed to the side. When it was done, there was the whisper of leather against leather and the boots disappeared. When they returned, Sephiroth took his chin in a rough grip and raised his head. As they made eye contact, Cloud saw that Sephiroth had shed his coat and cross-straps, leaving only the pants and boots. Leaving him utterly indistinguishable from his clones that surrounded them. 

“Remember your duties,” Sephiroth said, one final warning, before he stepped back, and the clones stepped forward. 

Cloud held the eye contact as long as he could, but then he felt a boot between his shoulder blades, shoving him forward. He caught himself on his hands and knees and lifted his head, trying to keep his eyes on his true master, but already the man had stepped further back into the group of clones, and it was impossible to tell them apart. 

Cloud let his head tip forward and his eyes drift shut. So long ago, back in the beginning, there had been the thread of shared cells, used to bind them together. The tether was unnecessary now, the blunt force of Sephiroth’s mind smothering his no longer required to keep him from straying, but it was still there. They would always be bound at the deepest level, a connection he couldn’t have removed even if he wanted to, and that desire had long since left him. It no longer being necessary didn’t mean that he could no longer feel it. 

He followed the line that bound them back to the source, tracking Sephiroth as he stepped through the crowd, circling Cloud. 

It was easy to sense Sephiroth when he focused. It was more difficult when he was being grabbed by the jaw, his face turned to one side and mouth forced open, a hard cock forcing it even wider. 

He split his focus as best he could. These clones weren’t his master, never could be, but this was the task set before him. Please the crowd that would have him, however they liked. He knew that the clones were little more than puppets, bound by Sephiroth’s will, simple extensions of his own body. He didn’t know if Sephiroth could feel what the clones did and knew it wouldn’t be explained, but he worked under the assumption that that was the case. Pleasing any of the clones was pleasing Sephiroth. He would do his best for them, the way he would for Sephiroth. 

His head was at an awkward angle, which limited his ability to do much of anything, but the clone didn’t seem interested in having his active service. It seemed more interested in fucking his face, so Cloud held still, his mouth stretched wide as tongue pressing where it could. He fell easily into the rhythm of it, and it started to require less attention. 

This was still manageable. He could focus enough to know that Sephiroth was to his back and left, still circling slowly. It was, however, a little harder to focus when a hand cracked against his ass. His breath hitched but it was his only reaction. The startle it had given him drew his attention away from the true Sephiroth for a beat, but he could follow the thread back easily enough. He wondered, absently, if Sephiroth would touch him with his real body at all, or only use the puppets. 

His attention was pulled every now and then as a sharp smack fell against his ass. There was no rhythm, nothing to follow, no way to predict the strikes, and that meant he couldn’t ignore them. 

He felt one delicate finger trail up his spine, leaving chills in its wake. He felt fingers slide through his hair and grip hard, holding him steady despite the fact that he wasn’t moving. He wondered if perhaps he had shifted too many times, but then another hand slid onto his side. One against his shoulder, another against his ass, another stinging slap, one more caress to the back of his neck, and oh, he understood the game now. As many touches as possible, until his attention fully split, and he lost track of Sephiroth. He should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. He quickly lost track of how many hands were on his skin. 

It had been so long since he had been touched; he couldn’t guess at the time. Weeks, a month, months? It didn’t matter, it was Sephiroth’s decision, always his decision, but it meant that his nerves were alight at the slightest brush of skin, now. He felt like he was on fire. It felt like heaven. 

The clone at his mouth pulled out to come across Cloud’s face, and he barely managed to shut his eyes in time. When the warmth didn’t immediately fall into his eyes, he opened them, but only in time for the hand in his hair to yank him around and another cock to be shoved down his throat. At least he was facing forward this time. 

It was more difficult this time, but he still managed to track Sephiroth to somewhere around his right flank. But he was immediately distracted by the feeling of slick fingers entering him. He whimpered despite the way his mouth was full and had to fight back the urge to press back into the touch. He was to take what he was given, he knew that, he knew better than to be greedy. But just because he had mastered the instinct didn’t mean it wasn’t there. 

His preparation was rough and swift and by now he was achingly hard. But, as always, his own pleasure was the last priority. It would only be a cause for concern if he neared the brink and hadn’t yet been given permission. He lost track of the worry when one of the clones pressed into him, pulling a long, ragged moan out of him. 

Everything was growing fuzzy, now. It was hard to keep track of all the touches, of all the bodies moving around him. He had been so focused at the beginning, but it was slipping away from him in the haze. There was pleasure blurring his thoughts, yes, but it was more the comfortable fog that came with his thoughts shutting down. His mind went blank, his will given over to Sephiroth. 

All he had to do was be good. He could do that. There was part of being good that required his concentration right now, though, an unusual rule, and what was it? He struggled for a moment, his body rocking with the movement inside him, and right, he had to keep track of Sephiroth. A brief tug on the tether, and there he was. Content with that, he let the fog creep back in, even if it went a little further than intended. 

He kept track for quite a while, he thought, but then he checked and he realized he had lost track of Sephiroth again. At some point, the clones had rotated, new ones taking the old’s places, because he could feel cum in his hair and trickling down his thighs now. He wondered faintly how much time had passed, and he could feel the haze and the heat creep back in. He remembered, faintly, that there had been a peak, and he was starting to harden again, so he expected he had come already. He remembered the way the command to come had cut through everything, so he must have. 

Distantly, he felt fingers press into him, despite the way there was already a length inside. He wondered why, what the purpose could be, and it was almost like they were preparing him, but for what? He stopped thinking about it as a hand on the back of his head shoved his face against a new set of hips, the command clear. He began to lick and suck, sure his technique was off the way it tended to be when he was so distracted. He did his best, but he wasn’t sure it’d be enough. 

The haze grew. Time blurred. He felt peaks come and go like waves. He could feel warmth splashing inside and over him. Something kept stretching his hole wider and wider, the faint burn never quite disappearing, but eased by the fire in his veins. Gaia, there were so many touches. He was supposed to be keeping track of something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. Everything was touch, whether it was soft or hard, and it was overwhelming. At some point, he felt the shaking in his arms build to a breaking point. He knew his thighs were trembling as well. But it wasn’t until his limbs gave out and there was finally a change that he came back to any sort of awareness. 

He felt himself lifted, and he wanted to help, but there was no strength left in him. He was limp in the arms of the pseudo-Sephiroth that held him, resting against its chest, his head lolled on its shoulder. He felt distantly as it slipped inside him and sighed happily at the feeling. At least he could still be of use like this. 

Then there was another clone in front of him, parting his legs. He let them spread easily, though he had no idea what was about to happen until it did. His breath hitched as he felt it slowly press into him, the clone behind him not bothering to stop for the process. Cloud’s fingers started to scrabble for something to hold onto before he fought down the reaction and went still; he hadn’t been told he was allowed to touch. 

Finally, both clones were seated inside him and his breath was torn up, tears trickling from his eyes. Gaia, he felt so  _ full _ . Full of the cum inside him, full of their hardness still, promising it was not yet over. They began to move together, and a ragged moan tore from his chest, his voice breaking on the sound. How long had he been crying out? It was impossible to tell. 

The way they were all held so close together pressed his chest to the front of the clone before him, and the friction of its abs against his cock was far too much for Cloud. He’d come so many times, he didn’t think he had anything left in him, and he was so  _ sensitive _ . Every brush felt like lightning and he could feel himself sobbing in pleasure now, but it was resoundedly ignored. He knew he had duties, things he was supposed to be doing, but it was all he could manage to do to hold on by his fingernails. There was something niggling at the back of his mind, something that said he should be paying attention to something, but every time he nearly grasped it, it was torn from him. He gave up on trying. 

The clone behind him finished inside him, and Cloud groaned, pressing a hand to his bulging stomach. It didn’t help when he was shifted forward into the arms of the clone before him to let the one behind him slide out and step away. It was replaced by another but Cloud stayed slumped forward, one hand still against his stomach, trying not to brush his own hardness and failing. 

He felt a peak come and go and could tell from the placement of his hand that he shot dry. It had been a long time since Sephiroth had wrung so many orgasms from him. With so many hands and bodies and heat, it was even more overwhelming than the last time he’d come dry, and he hadn’t thought that was possible. 

He was passed back and forth, two cocks nestled in his ass but the bodies attached rotating. He slumped forward or lolled backwards and if anyone minded that he was boneless and limp, no one said anything. 

Cloud lost track of everything again. Once more he was lost in a heavy, heated fog. Everything dissolved into rhythm and movement and pleasure, with him left suspended on the peak now with no way down. His breathing was quick and hard as he tried to breathe through it. His face was wet with tears and drying cum. His fingernails dug into his own thighs in an attempt to just hold on. 

He was focusing so hard on making it through that he didn’t realize when it was over. He slowly came back to himself to realize he was on the floor again. His face was pressed to the tile, his shoulders and head taking half his weight. His knees were folded beneath him, his ass resting on his heels. There was an uncomfortable pressure on his stomach from where it distended but pressed against his thighs. He realized then that there was a plug inside him, holding everything in. Cloud groaned at the thought alone, shifting to press his temple to the floor. 

A hand brushed over his flank, fingertips ghosting over the filigree “S” branded onto the skin of his ass. 

“Where am I, Cloud?”

Cloud blinked and tried to focus. There was something there, an order, a duty he had been given. He couldn’t remember what it was and was having difficulty focusing on the words spoken. 

“Cloud.” The word was like a whipcrack. “Where am I?”

Right. He was supposed to be keeping track of Sephiroth. He wondered now, if he had been asked in the middle of it, to locate his master. He wondered if he had been able to do anything more than moan incoherently if he had. 

As it was, he was aware, now. He reached out for the tether that bound them, but found his fingers fumbling on it. His brow furrowed as he concentrated and tried again, but it was fruitless. His senses were too clouded, too overloaded to make sense of anything. It was as if he had circuits blown. 

He knew better than to make an aimless guess. If he was wrong, the punishment would be harsher. He was expected to admit to any and all faults and failures. If he couldn’t fulfill a duty, it was worse to lie and pretend. If he was caught at it… well, it hadn’t taken very long for that particular lesson to stick. 

Cloud ducked his head lower, his forehead to the floor. He pressed his hands to the tile by his head, kneeling in supplication. 

“I don’t know, sir.” His voice was hoarse and wavering when it came out. 

“Pity. And to think, I was going to allow you on the bed tonight if you had managed.”

Cloud felt his expression twist but didn’t wince at the condemnation; he knew better than that. He felt a boot between his shoulder blades, pressing him lower still, as the clones filed out of the room. Cloud wondered where they went, but would not ask. It wasn’t his place. 

When the room was empty, he heard Sephiroth step around behind him. The boot reappeared at his ass, shoving him forward. 

“Move. You’re disgusting. Clean yourself up; I’m tired of looking at you like this.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
